Janji dan Progeria
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Kujyou Himeka, gadis terpintar seangkatan sekolah yang mengidap penyakit Progeria berteman dengan Karasuma Rika, gadis tercantik seangkatan sekolah. Mereka berdua menjadi sahabat selamanya hingga maut menjemput / Gimme a concrit for this gaje fic please!


Kujyou Himeka dan Karasuma Rika.

Dua gadis yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah ini dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh siswa sekolah. Gadis yang bermarga Kujyou adalah gadis terpintar seangkatan sekolah, sedangkan gadis yang bermarga Karasuma ini adalah gadis tercantik seangkatan sekolah.

Tapi tidak semua orang menyukai kedua gadis ini. Ada yang tidak senang terhadap Rika karena urusan cinta, dan ada yang tidak senang terhadap Himeka yang melebihi Rika.

Yang membedakan kedua gadis ini adalah gadis yang bermarga Kujyou ini mengalami penyakit Progeria. Progeria adalah sebuah penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya, dimana pengidap penyakit ini memiliki waktu hidup yang sangat singkat.

Suatu ketika di sore hari, Rika mengunjungi rumah Himeka sambil membawa berbagai barang keterampilan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sia—oh, _**konnichiwa **_Rika-_**chan**_!" sapa Himeka lembut ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_**Konnichiwa**_ Himeka-_**chan**_," balas Rika tak kalah lembutnya.

"Ada tujuan apa Rika-_**chan**_ datang ke sini?" tanya Himeka.

"A-Aku ingin Himeka-_**chan**_ membantuku mengerjakan prakarya yang disuruh Hanazono-_**sensei**_," jawab Rika, "Boleh tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Nah, ayo masuk, aku buatkan minuman dulu," ujar Himeka sambil mempersilahkan Rika masuk ke rumahnya.

Rika menatap heran orang tua Himeka yang tengah mengemas semua barang ke dalam kotak kardus. Dan ketika Himeka kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh, Rika pun langsung bertanya ke Himeka _**to the point**_.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin pindah, Himeka-_**chan**_ ..." lirih Rika.

"E-Eh? Siapa yang mau pindah rumah, Rika-_**chan**_?" tanya Himeka sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Himeka-_**chan**_ ..." kemudian Rika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang tua Himeka, membuat Himeka ikut menoleh.

"Rika-_**chan **_... _**gomenasai **_..." lirih Himeka, "Besok pagi aku memang akan pindah rumah,"

"Kau mau pindah ke mana, Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Rika sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ke Amerika," jawab Himeka, "Lima tahun lagi, aku akan kembali, aku janji ..."

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah, Himeka-_**chan**_? Apa karena sikapku yang terkadang egois di matamu membuatmu marah padaku?" tanya Rika sesenggukan. Air mata meleleh dan meluncur bebas ke pipi putihnya itu.

"Bukan salah Rika-_**chan**_ ..." jawab Himeka, "Ini karena ... penyakitku. Dokter menyarankan agar aku melaksanakan operasi di Amerika dan mengikuti pengobatan di sana selama lima tahun,"

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan bermain bersamaku setiap sore? Kalau tidak ada Himeka-_**chan**_, aku merasa hampa," terang Rika.

"Aku akan mengirim surat setiap tahun untukmu, Rika-_**chan**_, tenang saja ..." jawab Himeka.

"Aku takut Himeka-_**chan**_ ... aku takut ..." ujar Rika.

"Kau takut karena apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku takut ... kita tak bisa berjumpa lagi. Aku membaca di internet dan ..." Rika menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Orang yang mengidap penyakit Progeria hanya bisa bertahan hingga umur tiga belas atau empat belas tahun, benar kan?" sambung Himeka.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, hiks ..." isak Rika yang seketika langsung memeluk Himeka dengan tangisnya yang pecah dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanya kau orang yang mau berteman denganku, Rika-_**chan**_. Kau tidak mementingkan penampilanku yang seperti nenek tujuh puluh tahun, aku tahu kau tulus bersamaku," terang Himeka, sementara Rika masih menangis di pelukannya bersama Himeka.

"Aku akan, hiks, datang ke bandara besok, hiks, untuk mengantar kepergianmu ke Amerika, hiks, aku janji, tapi kau, hiks, juga harus berjanji agar, hiks, mengirimiku surat setiap tahun," pesan Rika masih sesenggukan.

"Pasti Rika-_**chan**_ ... pasti ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji dan Progeria**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, AR sih, angst-and-tragedy-failed, plot hole, alur gak nyambung dan gaje, dan masih banyak warning lainnya**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Friendship**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rika berlari tergesa-gesa menuju bandara. Waktu kepergian sahabatnya tinggal lima menit dan ia harus mempercepat langkah kakinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan ketika Rika telah sampai, Rika masih melihat sosok Himeka yang duduk di kursi roda dengan lemah. Rika meyakini itu Himeka, jadi ia semakin bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Himeka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin ...

"Himeka-_**chan**_!" panggil Rika.

Himeka menoleh ke arah Rika sambil memasang senyumnya yang bagai malaikat itu. Dan Rika telah sampai di bandara tepat di hadapan Himeka.

"Apa aku, hosh, terlambat?" tanya Rika. Napasnya masih memburu, mengingat kecepatan larinya tergolong lambat.

"Kalau kau terlambat, pasti kita tak akan bertemu," jawab Himeka, "Kau datang ... tepat pada waktunya,"

"_**Yokatta**_," ujar Rika sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Himeka, saatnya kita pergi," ujar Suzuka—_**kaa-san**_ Himeka.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, jangan pernah lupakan aku ..." ucap Rika. Ia belum sanggup melepas Himeka yang akan meninggalkannya lima tahun. Cukup lama bukan?

"Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan orang yang selama ini memiliki jasa yang sangat baik padaku? Karenamu, hidupku jadi lebih berwarna," terang Himeka, "Aku akan selalu mengingat Rika-_**chan**_, percayalah,"

"Aku juga begitu ... dan aku akan selalu percaya pada Himeka-_**chan**_," gumam Rika pelan.

"Rika-_**san**_," panggil seseorang yang merupakan _**tou-san**_ Himeka, Kazuto.

"Ya_** oji-san**_?" sahut Rika.

"Himeka memberikan ini," ujar Kazuto sambil memberikan Rika sebuah kotak.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Rika.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Kazuto.

Himeka menatap ke luar melalui jendela pesawat. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Rika, sahabat sejatinya itu, tapi apa daya, penyakitnya itu membuat ia harus meninggalkan Rika.

"Sayonara Rika-_**chan**_ ..." gumam Himeka lirih.

**Janji dan Progeria**

"_**Ohayou **_Karasuma-_**san**_!" sapa Miyon ketika melihat Rika masuk ke kelas.

"_**Ohayou mo**_," sahut Rika sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku Miyon, "Dan panggil saja aku Rika, tak perlu memanggil nama keluargaku,"

"Wah, kalung barumu ya, Rika?" tanya Miyon ketika melihat kalung yang melingkari leher Rika, "Kau membelinya dimana?"

"Aku tidak membelinya," jawab Rika.

"Jadi?" sahut Miyon.

"Kalung ini diberi seseorang," jawab Rika.

"Oleh keluargamu?" tebak Miyon.

Rika menggeleng, "Bukan,"

"Kekasih barumu? Astaga Rika, kita masih kelas empat dan kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" ujar Miyon dengan nada yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

"Bukan. Kalung ini diberikan oleh sahabatku, Himeka-_**chan**_," jawab Rika.

"Hahahaha!" Miyon tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya, "Kau yang notabene gadis tercantik seangkatan sekolah bersahabat dengan si nenek tua itu?"

"Dia bukan nenek-nenek, dia itu gadis yang sebaya dengan kita, dan dia juga masih berumur sembilan tahun, sama dengan kita! Wajahnya saja yang seperti nenek-nenek, tapi rambutnya masih _**indigo**_!" bantah Rika.

"Apa perlu ditambahkan angka nol di sebelah angka sembilan itu?" tanya Miyon, "Astaga Rika, kau makan apa hingga mau berteman dengan anak yang sama sekali ... _**useless**_ itu?"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Miyon. Miyon sangat terkejut akan perlakuan yang Rika berikan padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Rika?!" seru Miyon syok.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Berani sekali kau mengejek sahabatku dengan kata '_**useless**_'. Ingat ya, dia itu gadis terpintar seangkatan sekolah! Aku bangga berteman dengannya!" balas Rika penuh emosi.

"Dan sekarang, kebetulan sekali kau tidak bersama gadis itu, memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Miyon.

Rika terdiam seribu bahasa. Agar Himeka tidak diejek oleh teman sebangkunya ini, ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia pindah ke Amerika," jawab Rika.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi ancamanku terhadapnya tak sia-sia," ujar Miyon.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Himeka pergi?!" seru Rika sambil mencengkram kerah baju Miyon.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Aku benci padanya karena ia mengambil posisi juara pertamaku!" bentak Miyon.

"Kau kan bisa belajar lebih giat, kenapa kau ini Miyon? Kenapa kau membenci orang semulia Himeka, haah?!" balas Rika tak kalah sengit.

"..." sementara Miyon diam tak merespon. Ia tahu, seperti apa berdebat dengan Rika itu, yaitu harus menggunakan kekerasan. Karena jika berdebat dengan Rika secara lisan tak akan pernah berakhir.

"Haaahhh," desah Rika sambil melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Miyon, "Aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu, karena kau sudah membuat _**mood**_ku hari ini menjadi sangat buruk,"

Rika meninggalkan Miyon di kelas, sementara gadis berambut hijau tosca ini masih terdiam dan tak bergeming.

**Janji dan Progeria**

"Aku mendengar kalau Miyon yang membuatmu pergi dari Jepang, benarkah itu, Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Rika dengan nada berbisik.

Kini Rika berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini sangat sepi karena hanya dipenuhi semak-semak belukar. Makanya tidak ada orang yang mau datang ke tempat ini.

Namun, sejak ada Himeka dan dirinya, mereka berdua menyulap halaman belakang sekolah yang gersang menjadi taman bunga yang indah. Bunga mawar dan _**daisy**_, itulah bunga favorit mereka berdua. Selain kedua bunga itu, masih banyak bunga dan pohon yang lainnya.

"Kau masih ingat saat kita mengumpulkan uang untuk menyulap halaman ini? Aku masih ingat juga saat baju kita berdua kotor karena tanah," lirih Rika.

Rika menghela napas. Iris _**ruby**_ miliknya menatap bunga _**daisy**_ dan mawar yang ditempatkan di satu pot yang sama. Sama seperti bunga itu, persahabatan mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan oleh apapun kecuali takdir yang membuat mereka harus berpisah. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Baru sehari kehilanganmu, aku merasa kehilanganmu satu tahun," gumam Rika lagi, masih menggenggam erat kalung pemberian sahabatnya, "Takdir itu benar-benar menyakitkan,"

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut Rika. Rika menoleh ke arah langit dengan tatapan sendu. Rasa rindu dan pedih tersirat di tatapannya itu.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, cepatlah sembuh dan segera kembali, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," lirih Rika.

Rika menggenggam lebih erat kalung pemberian Himeka. Air mata mengucur deras membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, hiks hiks, kenapa orang sebaik dirimu harus terkena penyakit separah itu? Sebuah penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya," isak Rika disela-sela tangisannya.

Rika mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku bajunya, mengelap air matanya. Ia sendiri tidak tega melihat temannya seperti itu.

"Kau orang yang hebat, Himeka-_**chan**_. Kau sangat tegar terhadap penyakit yang kau idap, kau masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, kau benar-benar orang yang luar biasa dan menginspirasi banyak orang," puji Rika.

Banyak kata pujian yang dilontarkan bibir mungil Rika kepada Himeka. Kalau seandainya Himeka masih disisinya, Himeka pasti akan merendahkan dirinya.

"Hiks, aku masih bisa mengingat jelas kenangan-kenangan kita ..." lirih Rika.

**Flashback On**

_**"Rika-**_chan_**, kau mau apa hingga mendorong kursi rodaku? Aku kan masih bisa berjalan," ujar Himeka lemah.**_

_**"Aku kasihan padamu, Himeka-**_chan_**, kau itu tidak boleh banyak bergerak," balas Rika.**_

_**"Hei, tak disangka hasil kerja kita selama tiga bulan dalam merawat taman bunga karya kita ini tidak sia-sia ya?" tanya Himeka.**_

_**"Benar. Berkatmu, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang hidup, tak seperti dulu yang dipenuhi semak belukar," jawab Rika.**_

_**"Ralat Rika-**_chan_**, berkatku dan berkatmu. Berkat kita berdua," ralat Himeka.**_

_**"Kau yang memiliki ide dan menyumbangkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk menyulap tempat ini menjadi tempat yang sangat indah," ujar Rika.**_

_**"Namun kau yang menanami semuanya, mulai dari bunga-bungaan hingga pepohonan," balas Himeka.**_

_**"Adilnya, ini taman kita berdua," ujar Rika mengalah. Meskipun ia hebat kalau soal berdebat, ia pasti tetap kalah melawan sahabatnya ini.**_

_**"Aku kan memang sudah mengatakannya," ujar Himeka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.**_

_**"Kau masih ingat pot bunga persahabatan kita?" tanya Rika.**_

_**"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Itu kita berdua yang menanamnya," jawab Himeka.**_

_**"Mulai hari ini, besok, dan selamanya, kita akan terus menjadi sahabat hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua," tekad Rika, lalu ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Sebuah perjanjian.**_

_**"Ya," ujar Himeka dan membalas jari kelingking Rika dengan jari kelingkingnya.**_

**Flashback Off**

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Bel masuk kelas telah memanggil semua murid. Rika beranjak dari kursi taman yang juga mereka buat sendiri.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, aku terus menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi,"

**Janji dan Progeria**

Rika senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah amplop yang sudah ia tunggu selama setahun.

"Aku buka ah, aku sudah penasaran sedari tadi, dan sudah lama aku tidak melihat tulisan Himeka setahun belakangan ini," ujar Rika.

_**To : Karasuma Rika**_

_**From : Kujyou Himeka**_

_**Halo Rika-**_chan_**, lama tidak berjumpa, eh? Gomen, aku tak bisa menelponmu, karena sekarang aku bisu dan tuli.**_

"Himeka-_**chan**_, hiks, penyakitmu tambah parah saja," lirih Rika dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya. Yup, kalau ia mengingat sahabatnya, ia pasti langsung menangis dalam waktu sekian detik setelah mengingat sahabatnya tersebut.

_**Lalu, bagaimana sekolahmu, Rika-**_chan_**? Kau masih cantik seperti dulu bukan? Hehehe, aku punya berita gembira lho! Aku akan pulang dua tahun lagi, karena kata dokter, walaupun aku bisu dan tuli, penyakitku sudah mulai berkurang. Aku sangat senang, kau juga begitu bukan, Rika-**_chan_**?**_

"Benarkah, Himeka-_**chan**_?" lirih Rika, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu datang dimana kita akan bersama seperti dulu.

Nee_**, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu dua tahun itu datang. Kau jangan tinggalkan aku ya, Rika-**_chan_**.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Himeka**_

"A-Aku ingin melihatmu secara langsung, Himeka-_**chan**_. Aku akan menyusulmu, ke Amerika, oke?"

Memang terlalu muda bagi seorang gadis berusia sembilan tahun untuk pergi ke Amerika hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi sahabat. Namun gadis bermarga Karasuma ini tak peduli dengan usianya itu.

"_**Tadaima**_, Rika, Kirika!" ujar _**tou-san**_ Rika, Kirio, pulang dari tempat kerjanya memanggil namanya dan nama _**kaa-san**_nya.

"_**Okaerinasai**_, Kirio," ujar Kirika sambil memasang senyumannya.

Marga Kirika yang dulu adalah Torimaru, namun setelah menikah dengan Kirio, marganya berubah menjadi Karasuma.

"Cepat kita siap-siap, hari ini juga kita pindah ke Amerika, aku dipindah kerjakan ke Amerika, tepatnya di California," pesan Kirio.

Rika yang mendengarnya langsung melompat-lompat bahagia. Banyak kemungkinan ia bisa mengunjungi sahabat baiknya itu.

"Himeka, kau tunggu aku di sana ya? Jangan pergi,"

**Janji dan Progeria**

Rika kini menunduk sedih. Selama_** tou-san**_nya bekerja selama lima bulan di California, ia belum bertemu dengan Himeka.

Ia terkejut melihat surat beramplop putih di atas meja belajarnya, dan ia makin terkejut saat melihat tulisan _**From : Kujyou Himeka**_ dengan tinta hitam di atas amplop tersebut.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, kenapa kau mengirimiku surat tujuh bulan lebih cepat?" tanya Rika.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi, Rika pun segera membuka amplop itu dalam sekali robek.

_**To : Karasuma Rika**_

_**From : Kujyou Himeka**_

_**Memang terlalu cepat aku mengirimimu surat ya? Aku yakin pasti kau terheran-heran akan hal ini.**_

_**Alasan kenapa aku mengiriminya lebih cepat karena aku akan pindah hari ini juga. Ternyata penyakitku memang tak akan bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Para medis telah angkat tangan dalam menangani penyakitku.**_

_**Tapi kumohon, jangan kunjungi aku dalam waktu dua minggu, tapi tenang saja, ini bukan karena aku membencimu kok. Aku malah sangat menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri, mengingat fisik kita sedikit mirip. Ingat ya, sedikit.**_

_**Aku juga punya alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu denganku dua minggu itu.**_

Nee_**, sekarang mungkin aku sudah sampai di bandara. Jangan jemput aku, oke? Aku masih punya **_kaa-san_** dan **_tou-san_** yang merawatku.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Himeka**_

"_**Doushite**_ Himeka-_**chan**_? Kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu? Padahal ... aku sangat rindu padamu," lirih Rika.

Di salah satu sisi, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Himeka untuk mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Namun di sisi lainnya, rasa rindunya membuat ia ingin bertemu dan memeluk Himeka saat itu juga.

"Tapi ... setelah dua minggu berlalu, aku boleh main ke rumahmu bukan?" tanya Rika dengan nada berbisik.

Rika meraih sebuah pigura foto di atas meja belajarnya. Di foto itu terdapat dirinya sendiri dan Himeka yang duduk di kursi roda sambil tersenyum. Menurut Rika, Himeka tampak sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Waktu dua minggu itu sangat sebentar, yosh, aku akan menunggu hari itu datang!" tekad Rika.

**Janji dan Progeria**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, di mana hari yang telah Rika tunggu-tunggu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas selempang kecil miliknya menuju rumah sahabatnya, rumah kediaman Kujyou.

Matanya membulat besar ketika ia masuk ke rumah Himeka dan mendapati seseorang yang ditutup dengan kain. Seseorang telah meninggal di keluarga Kujyou.

"_**Sumimasen**_," ujar Rika.

Kazuto dan Suzuka menoleh, lalu memberikan sedikit tempat agar Rika dapat duduk.

"Siapa yang meninggal _**ji-san,**_ _**ba-san**_?" tanya Rika. Jujur saja, ia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk, namun ia tepis pikiran itu.

"Hi-Himeka ..." jawab Kazuto.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ... dia tidak mungkin pergi secepat ini ..." lirih Rika.

"Dia memberimu ini," ujar Suzuka sambil memberi Rika sebuah amplop.

Dengan cepat Rika merobek amplop itu dan membaca semua isi surat tersebut. Air matanya menetes lagi, namun ini lebih deras dari biasanya.

_**To : Karasuma Rika**_

_**From : Kujyou Himeka**_

_**Mungkin ketika membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku telah meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Baiklah, akan kuberitahu alasan mengapa dua minggu kita tidak boleh bertemu. Itu semua ... karena aku tak mau melihatmu menangis melihat kondisiku.**_

_**Dokter mengatakan kalau sisa hidupku hanya berkisar dua minggu. Saat itu juga aku menangis, dan agar kau tidak mengetahuinya, aku melarangmu bertemu denganku.**_

_**Hei, aku pikir kau membacanya di saat hari ulang tahunmu. **_Otanjoubi omedetou_**, Rika-**_chan_**.**_

_**Kalau kau ingin bertemu, temui aku besok di halaman belakang sekolah, oke?**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Kujyou Himeka**_

"HIMEKA-_**CHANNN**_!" seru Rika. Air matanya mengucur deras. Kini ia telah ditinggalkan oleh sahabat terbaiknya.

Ia tak menyangka hari ini ia berulang tahun. Selama ini ia hanya menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya yang sepertinya ... sia-sia.

**Janji dan Progeria**

"Himeka-_**chan**_, kaukah itu? Kau menepati janjimu?"

Itulah ucapan yang dikeluarkan mulut Rika ketika melihat sosok yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman buatan Rika dan Himeka.

Sosok itu menoleh, membuat senyum Rika merekah. Dengan cepat Rika berlari menuju bangku taman tersebut dan memeluk sosok tersebut yang anehnya terasa nyata.

"Aku Himeka, masih ingat?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat!" jawab Rika dengan sedikit berteriak.

"_**Arigatou **_sudah menjadi teman dalam hidupku, _**hontouni**_ ... _**arigatou**_ ..." ujar Himeka, lalu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, jangan pergi!" seru Rika.

"Tolong kau jaga taman kita ya ... aku tidak mau bunga-bunga di sini mati karena tak ada aku lagi," ujar Himeka.

Rika menyadari, kalau selama ini, Himeka adalah embun bagi bunga-bunga di taman itu. Seolah-olah bunga dan pohon itu merasakan juga penderitaan seorang Kujyou Himeka.

"_**Sayonara**_ Rika-_**chan**_, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat pertama dan terakhir kita bertemu," lirih Himeka.

Sosok Himeka menghilang menjadi kelopak bunga mawar, membuat Rika mendekap erat kalung pemberian sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku berjanji Himeka-_**chan**_, karena di sinilah tempatmu, tempat yang kita buat bersama, karena kau dan aku ... adalah seorang sahabat yang akan terus bersama walaupun maut memisahkan kita berdua," lirih Rika.

Rika mengambil pot bunga mawar dan daisy milik mereka, memeluk dengan erat, membayangkan itu adalah sosok Himeka.

"Kau memberiku setengah dari hidupmu, kau memberiku setengah dari kasih sayangmu, aku ... benar-benar berhutang budi banyak padamu," gumam Rika.

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Bunyi bel sekolah mengganggu Rika yang kini tengah mengingat momen-momen ketika ia bersama Himeka. Ia pun beranjak dari bangku taman dan meletakkan kembali pot bunga tersebut.

"Tolong aku ya, Himeka-_**chan**_, agar aku bisa melewati hari-hari yang pahit ini tanpa bersamamu," lirih Rika ketika ia meninggalkan taman tersebut, "Dan ... _**arigatou**_ untuk semua memorinya,"

Tanpa Rika sadari, ada sosok berambut _**indigo**_ yang menatapnya dari balik pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat temannya yang sudah bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya.

"Pasti Rika-_**chan**_, aku akan terus menolongmu supaya kau bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan, aku berjanji," ujar sosok indigo itu lemah, lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Rika mendengar suara itu, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya, berharap menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Namun usahanya nihil, ia tak menemukan sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

'_**Apa itu halusinasiku saja ya?**_' batin Rika, '_**Tapi aku yakin kalau ada seseorang yang berusaha berbicara denganku tadi,**_'

Rika tersadar kalau ia harus kembali ke kelas, atau Sakurai-_**sensei**_, guru sainsnya yang sangat _**killer**_ itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Dan ditambah ia akan menghadapi ulangan sains pagi ini juga.

"Kita akan bertemu suatu saat, bukankah begitu, Himeka-_**chan**_?" gumam Rika.

Kini Rika tahu, walaupun Himeka tak bisa ia lihat lagi, ia sangat yakin Himeka akan selalu berada di sisinya, apapun yang terjadi.

_**OWARI**_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review, minna**__**-sama?**_


End file.
